


Everyone's Irish on St. Patrick's Day

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Irish on St. Patrick's Day

The shirt was driving him insane. It was this terrible bright green that hurt his eyes. But perhaps what was worse was the neon yellow lettering that said, “Kiss me, I’m Irish.” He dropped his pen and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did you have to wear that today?” he asked.

Rick looked up from his magazine. “What?”

“That shirt.” He gestured to it. “Did you have to wear that shirt? You should reflect some level of professionalism for our clients.”

Rick shook his head. “It’s St. Patrick’s Day, AJ. Loosen up a little, huh.”

“Just put your jacket on before Mrs. Parsons comes in at two, please.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He gasped when he felt a hand against his face. Damn, Rick could be silent when he wanted to be. He glared up at him and said maliciously, “We’re not even Irish.”

Rick swiveled his chair. “Everyone’s Irish on St. Patrick’s Day.” Then he grabbed him by his lapels and yanked him up onto his feet. “Why are you being such a smart-ass today?”

His breathing sped up as his body responded to Rick’s warmth. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” His mouth was close now, so close AJ could feel Rick’s breath on his lips.

“Yes. I was just suggesting that— that— ” Rick’s mouth brushed up against his and he moaned softly.

It wasn’t fair really that Rick knew what buttons to push, not that he should complain. He pressed himself against Rick’s body and parted his lips for a more involved kiss. Rick’s mouth covered his, warm and moist, sucking gently. He grabbed his brother’s t-shirt, that inane t-shirt, and pulled it up. He ran his hands underneath, feeling skin and hair, brushing across hardened nipples.

Rick grabbed his wrists yanking them to his sides and broke the kiss. “God, AJ, what you do to me.”

“Rick, please.” He licked his lips hoping to convince his brother to kiss him again.

“Easy.” Rick’s hands went to his belt.

“The door,” he gasped.

“Nu uh. Think about it, AJ, anyone can come in at any time, anyone: a new client, Mrs. Parsons, Mom. They could come in and find us. Think about it.” Rick pushed down his pants then his boxers.

He moaned. Someone could walk in and find them. Then they would know their secret, then it wouldn’t be a secret. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. At that moment Rick’s hand brushed the underside of his dick. He sobbed, jerking his hips forward.

“You like that, huh, AJ? How about this?” Rick’s fingers brushed the tip of his dick, spreading the wetness there.

He wanted to tell Rick to shut up and get on with it. But, not surprisingly, Rick was a talker during sex. He leaned back against his desk, his hands crinkling and tearing papers.

Rick smiled and sank to his knees. AJ squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that if he watched he wouldn’t last long. Then it happened, wet and delicious, Rick’s tongue brushed the sensitive head of him. He cried out, one hand reaching out to coax, to beg.

“You taste so good,” he said and AJ shuddered when he felt his breath against his sensitive skin. “Don’t worry, I won’t tease you today. We don’t want to give Mrs. Parsons a shock.”

Rick took him fully into his mouth. AJ cried out again, his body tightening with each suck. It was too much, he was seeing stars behind his eyelids and he knew that he was going to snap, melt into a puddle. Only Rick could do this with him, only his hands and mouth. Even in that shirt, that terrible, garish, and-- and wonderful shirt.

So close, so close, with Rick’s mouth on him, hands stroking his thighs, making him love every moment of it. Then it happened, his body exploding in pleasure, and Rick sucking him harder, taking all of it.

He felt Rick’s mouth slide from his penis. AJ slumped forward and felt Rick catch him in an embrace. He nuzzled his brother’s neck, smelling the spice from his cologne and the sharp scent of sweat.

“Rick,” he whispered into his brother’s ear.

“Yeah, kid, I know. Come on, help me out here.” Rick pulled up his shorts and pants.

“Doing fine.” He sighed. “You know what, Rick?”

“What?”

AJ pressed his cheek against Rick’s shoulder. “I love St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Do you?” Rick chuckled. “Good, because I have these really nice silk boxers with shamrocks on them that I want you to try on.”

“Sounds nice. After the meeting with Mrs. Parsons, we’ll make it a short day.” AJ kissed the side of Rick’s neck.

“I love being self employed.” Rick stroked his hair. “Hey, maybe I can get you to wear this shirt.”

AJ pulled away and looked into his brother’s eyes. “Not on your life.”

Rick laughed and hugged him tightly. “It was worth a try, AJ, it was worth a try.”


End file.
